Naruto Senju The Son of Broly
by reginald D. Uchiha
Summary: Before the control ban was put on him Broly had a plan to have the greatest fight by creating a son, with the tools handed him by his father Naruto Senju sets out to become the most powerful saiyan to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is Reginald or Reggie here and this is my first story this idea has been in my head for literality the last couple of days so I hope you read and review and also give me pointers in what I did wrong and also check out my page as I drew some pictures for this story while I'm not a great artist it's the best I could do so yea read the story comment below and I hope you enjoy it :) Ps. chapters are going to be way longer than this after all it's just the introduction.**

_**Reginald D. Uchiha doesn't own Naruto or dragon ball z **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans & why does he have a tail

Sitting in a darkened room that had nothing but a bed was a young tanned skinned man about the age of 18 he had dark brown hair that went to his back with a few bangs covering his eyes he wore a golden neck less with a jewel in the middle, golden bands on each arm and golden bracers on his fore arms also with a jewel in them. He wore a red cloth around his waist, a golden belt with jewel middle to keep it up the cloth, and white pants with golden boots also a jewel in them.

This teen was Broly the legendary super saiyan and he was frustrated with his life as no one was strong enough to even come close to his vast power. When broly was born he had an abnormal amount of ki in his body the energy his people the saiyan's used and this frightened everybody on planet vegeta the saiyan home world except his father but one person does not over rule a entire civilization that decided a saiyan baby of such caliber needed to die and so broly with his father were sentenced to death as ordered by king vegeta. Broly scoffed at this as he thought king vegeta was a fool who deserved what got to him which was the destruction of every saiyan along with planet vegeta that the tyrant Lord Frieza destroyed who had decided the saiyan's were getting to powerful and so all the saiyan race that was working under him were eradicated or so he thought as broly along with his father lived thou the only saiyan's he knows are alive is that pathetic ex prince named vegeta along with two others that still work for frieza.

Broly and his father only survived by the legendary power inside of him it was power that truly had no equal in this universe and this was also the reason he was frustrated as he had no one to challenge him, shore he could destroy some worlds or universes but that would get dull in time, no he needed a challenge as he thought on this he couldn't help but thing of the saiyan race again was he the last or would the other three saiyan's repopulate the long dead race.

Then broly realized maybe he could create himself an opponent one that would be able to fight him as an equal and with his blood his children would have the potential to also become super saiyan's. Broly grinned at the thought and also at the struggle his child will have at trying to equal him, broly chuckled 'yes this would will be fun now I must plan' broly thought as he went to his door to ask to his father what planets would have the strongest females to birth his child.

* * *

Paragus was a dark tanned skin man with a clean shaven face he wore a white cloak that is hiding green saiyan armor he was extremely muscular with a few scares on his legs and face he also wore purple boots and gloves. Paragus sat on his throne watching the vastness of space in his ships throne room contemplating whether our not if he should go through with putting the control device on his son. Broly was a powerful child their was no denying this but he was prone to destroy everything around him Paragus even feared for his life sometimes as he has no clue as to what is every going through his son's head.

Paragus sighed as sensed his son's ki coming close to him as he griped the golden head band with a jewel in it having an internal struggle on whether to or not he should do it, as his son came closer he decided to wait later on and figure out what to do with his son and decided to see what his son wanted.

Broly came into his father's throne room watching as he turned to face him broly just snorted a his pathetic father but just didn't care in put the thought in the back of his head and decided to get on with his plan. "Father are their any planets that contain strong females" Broly asked his father, this surprised Paragus as he thought his son had no desire for the flesh of a women but as he thought Paragus had to ask " what brought this on my boy".

Broly thought on if he should tell his father his plans or not but decided not to as he didn't trust his father to do something to ruin his plans to create a child that would challenge him in the future "nothing brought this on father I just thought I should lose my virginity as the most power creature to exist all the women in this universe should be mine to do as I wish so do you know of a planet with strong women or not" broly said starting to get irritated at the questioning of his father.

Paragus was not convinced at his son's reason but just shrugged it off as his son's superiority complex that comes out every now and then "Yes their is a planet near by with strong females that are incredible attractive I might add" broly just nodded at this not caring what the mother of his child looked like and just walked away from his father not caring to convers with him any more.

Paragus just watched as his son left and just sighed again at his son's attitude but went back to thinking whether or not he should put the control device on his son and decided he should do it after visiting the next planet so that he could start planning the take down of frieza and the ex prince vegeta, so he got up to set the coordinates for Planet Elum.

* * *

On Planet Elum or Elemental Nations as the inhabitants call it A Blonde women was going into a bar if you looked a her you would see a blonde bombshell. She was a light skinned blonde with a dark blue diamond on her forehead and a light green neck less around her neck, she wore a forest green haori over a grey kimono with a dark blue sash with dark blue pants and black high heeled sandals but what you would notice most about her was her enormous breast that drew the attention of all the males in the bar.

Her name was Tsunade senju and she was going into a bar in the town of Shubia to quell all the terrible memories of her past as she went to a empty booth she thought of her past specifically her ex lover Dan that she lost in the second shinobi war as her thought were on this she didn't notice the bar keep asked to take her order for over 2 minutes until she got frustrated and yelled at tsunade.

"Maam excuse maam **MAAM**" the bar keep yelled as she was irritated at not getting a response after asking again and again, tsunade for her part snapped out of her trance like state but was extremely angry at the bar keep for yelling in her ear "what do you want brat and theirs no need to yell I'm right here" Tsunade said in a obviously angry voice as she let out some killing intent. The bar keep was shaken at the killing intent the beautiful women was giving out " umm I just need to take your order if that all right with" she said scared for her life.

Tsunade just nodded "just give me 10 bottles of your best sake" the bar keep was just shocked at how much sake tsunade wanted but just nodded so not to anger her again and quickly fled to get her order, tsunade just watched her go not caring in the least that she just threated a civilian and went back to just sitting in her booth as she got tired of thinking of all the terrible things of her past and just waited for her order, so she could get drunk and later pass out so with that plan in mind tsunade sat quietly and waited for her massive load of expensive sake.

* * *

Broly looked out at the vast forest that the ship landed on crushing tons of trees in it's descent. From his place on the ramp that was connected to the alien craft was broly as he looked at the planet's life he had to admit this was a very beautiful planet but the thought left him quickly as he flew into the hair in order to find the strongest power level, though as he sensed out he noticed how people on this planet used their energy source and to him it seemed that they split their ki in mixed it in with another energy as he thought on this he couldn't help but be aggravated on how they technically weakened themselves. As he theorized that they use ki to strength the techniques they have while useing this other energy to form a desired effect on whatever techniques they use here, while this is useful it does little damage to a user of ki and to a master it's like a person with the power level of 5 trying to hurt him.

As soon as he thought this he growled his child would never grow strong in a place like this as he thought more deeply on his situation a thought occurred to him didn't saiyan's use to send baby's out to destroy planet's this must mean their is a program on the saiyan space pod that taught young saiyan's the way to not only fight but also the way's of ki this thought pleased broly but then he frowned how would his child grow in strength and experience with no powerful opponents for them to face on this pathetic planet.

'hmm maybe if I put enough fuel into the ship and program specifc planets that focus on fighting my spon will be able to not only learn how to fight different fighting styles maybe even learn a few but also gain fighting experience through out the galaxy yes this will do soon my soon to be child you will be strong and when the time comes'. He paused as a tiny smile lit up his face that was growing by the second. 'When you gain the same power as I do our fight shall shake the entire universe' Broly thought with massive glee as a sadistic smile spread across his face as he flew to the largest power source within a few miles of the ship aware that his father was watching him but he didn't care what that weak fool was thinking as he went to carry out his plans for the future.

* * *

Paragus watched as his son left while clutching on to the control head band getting ready for when they leave this planet to get some control over his son so that he could carry out his plans for the future which involved a certain ex prince and a purple headed monster unaware that he is soon to be a grandfather.

* * *

Tsunade was drunk plain and simple as she stumbled down the road to the hotel she and her apprentice where staying at she thought she so a man flying towards the town but that thought soon left her as she saw the hallucination vanish and it was soon forgotten by the drunk sannin as she continued to walk down the street she felt a gust of wind blow by lifting her haori up as she stumbled she looked back at were the sudden gust of wind came from and only saw a blur and the next moment she was knocked unconscious unaware that in the next nine months she would be a mother.

* * *

Broly just looked down at the women that had the highest power source near the ship and had to admit she was beautiful thou he didn't really care as he took her in his arms he flew towards the nearest building and flew threw a window that showed the room was empty.

Broly wanting to get this over with took off his pants to show a normal seven inch penis as he took tsunade's pants off he quickly put his dick inside of her and started pumping as tsunade moaned and moaned this went on for half an hour until broly came in a bucket load as semen spilled out of tsunade.

Broly put his pants back on uncaring that he just raped a women and put tsunade's pants on and quickly took her in his arms and dumped her in a alleyway and flew off to continue his plans.

* * *

As broly flew back to the ship he quickly entered the hatch and moved to the back of the ship where a few saiyan pods where as he came upon a pod that was slightly larger than the standard saiyan pod he opened the door in started typing instructions into the pod and destinations that the pod needed to go to, he started with a few planet to increase his child's base level such as extreme gravity level planets, dangerous animal planets, fighting underground planets and so on even a prison planet were there is only fighting.

As broly finished typing the last of the planets in he put in a sound wave that was only meant for saiyan's so his child would find the pod no matter where he was on this planet and also put in the age number for when the sound would go off for his child to search for the saiyan pod. As he is thinking of what age he wanted his child to start training he thought maybe the age of 4 would be good enough to start his saiyan training.

As he lifted the pod he flew high into the air so that he can find a place so nobody would stumble upon the pod even with the cloaking device on. As he looked at the forest in spotted a waterfall with a cave in it 'hmm yes that will do' broly thought and quickly put the pod in the cave and left for the space ship so he can leave this pitiful planet and to take a nap after a extremely eventful day.

As broly landed back into the ship he was surprised to see his father standing their waiting for him and just shrugged it off "Father I'm going to take a nap do not disturb me" broly said not even looking at his father. Paragus just nodded as he watched his son walk away silently clutching the control ban deciding once they leave this planet to put it on his sleeping son as Paragus walked away he didn't know that by putting the control ban on his son he was erasing memories such as his time on planet Elum and would also be destroying his son's mind as memories of his time as a baby would disturb him and cause him to become a true terror to the universe and a monster to some species and to never know that he had fathered a child and that he had given this child the tools to one day defeat him.

* * *

Back on planet Elum Tsunade woke up and looked around her surrounds and realized she must have past out in a alleyway as she finished surveying where she was the clouds above darkened and soon it started to rain wildly tsunade frowned at getting heavily wet as she ran towards her hotel room what she didn't know was that the rain, that was soaking her cloths was washing away the semen underneath and as she continued on to her hotel she did not even realize the she was impregnated by the most powerful saiyan to ever live.

* * *

**SIX MONTH LATER**

As the light broke through a hotel room Tsunade Senju was waking up to begin her morning as she sat up she looked down and slowly rubbed her swollen stomach. Five months ago tsunade started feeling odd as she threw up after eating a little bit of breakfast food she was worried so she used a medical ninjutsu to survey herself as she was checking on her health her apprentice Shizune arrived to her room worried for her master.

Shizune was a young beautiful lightly skinned women she had black hair that went to her neck she wore fishnet underneath a dark blue kimono and wore high heels in here arms was a pink pig that wore light purple beads and a red vest this pig was named ton ton.

**Flashback**

"Lady Tsunade are you ok" asked a worried Shizune as she stepped into her mentor's room with ton ton in her as she walked around she saw her master in the bathroom with her back against the sink looking disbelievingly at her stomach that her green hand was touching.

"Lady tsunade what's wrong" Shizune asked, tsunade just continue looking at her stomach and soon tears started leaking out of her eyes which soon turned into a waterfall, now Shizune was extremely worried for her master and ran towards her as she reached her master tsunade she looked but and said two words that turned her body into shock "I'm pregnant" tsunade said in a disbelieved voice.

**End Flashback**

After the shock ran off she started to accept that she was pregnant at first she thought that maybe she should destroy the fetus inside her but decided not to as even though she had no clue as to who the father is the baby was still apart of her and soon a excitement started to blossom inside her as she was soon not going to be the last senju anymore she was going to have a baby.

And so for the last six months tsunade started to change a change Shizune was extremely happy for her master stopped drinking, stopped gambling though she gets the urge to when ever their in town and even with all the happiness and excitement for her soon to be baby their were also bad well not bad more like isolated. When tsunade decided to keep the baby she went off grid from the world not even jiraiya knew where she was, this was so that old enemy's of the senju and her would not come to try and kill her new born so she went to a old senju hideout that the clan has scattered around like the Uchiha clan it was a wooden two stories house that was next to a large water fall that was used by her uncle to master his water jutsu and the cabin has seals all over it from the senju's sister clan the uzumaki that they helped make that prevented intruders from coming in with a small but strong genjutsu so that even with the sharingan it would go unnoticed.

**THEREE MONTHS LATER**

Tsunade was sitting on a couch knitting a hobby Shizune got her addicted to since she could make here baby anything with her bare hands so she decided on a sash for her soon to be baby boy last month she had Shizune check what sex her baby was and she was ecstatic that she was having a boy that was the gender her and Dan always talked about wanting when he as alive.

As Tsunade was finishing knitting a orange sash she felt some thing in then her water broke and she yelled while leaning back into the couch "**SHIZUNE SHIZUNE" **after the second call Shizune was upon her master in a second and soon realized that the baby was coming and moved quickly to gather everything that she needed for the birth of the soon to be senju heir.

**Two hours later **

"Push lady Tsunade Push" Shizune urged her master a tsunade huffed and puffed trying to push the little human out of her "I see the head it's coming just a little more It's coming lady tsunade" Shizune said and with one final push the little one was out as he was loudly wailing actually shaking some of the windows because of the loud volume as tsunade rested Shizune was cleaning the baby after she finished she wrapped it in a blue blanket so concentrated and tiered from delivering to realize the senju heir had a tail sticking above it's butt after she finished she handed the baby to her master.

As tsunade recovered she was handed her child who she planned to name Naruto after the old pervert's book, as she got her first look at her baby boy she couldn't help but feel a deep since of pride a the miracle she created but as she took in the baby's features which spiky black hair that went to his neck and was like a mop on his head she notice he had her nose and cheek bones which she smiled at and he also has whisker marks which she found extremely odd but she then remember her dad had the same thing since her grandmother was a jinchuriki when she had him. Tsunade thought it most likely skips a generation since nether nawaki or her had them a she searched more into her baby's feature's she notice his eye's open which was sky blue which she smiled at as they were just like her mother's as she hugged her baby close while Shizune just watched while smiling tsunade notice something squirming around her lower hand and soon something hairy touched her face as her eye's traveled down she saw a brown tail all the while the baby in her arms that she named Naruto smiled while snuggling into his mothers warmth, her eye's quickly traveled to a wide eyed Shizune and said "Shizune whey does my baby have a monkey's tail.

* * *

**So here is my first story it took me Four hours to write and another to draw those pictures also check out my profile I have a poll for the relationship Naruto is going to be in also since I really don't want Naruto to have the same old techniques as the other z fighters please pm for technique ideas and also if you want Naruto to visit a planet on his adventure pm for one just nothing from other anime's that would be annoying all an all see yall tomorrow for chapter 2: Secrets reveled and training **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets reveled & Training

_Hello_** this is reginald or Reggie here thou I don't know if my story is doing good or not after all I just posted it a couple minutes ago but whatever here's chapter 2 and also check out my poll in my profile for who naruto's relationship should be anyway enjoy :)**

_**Reginald D. Uchiha does not own Naruto or Dragon ball z.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Secrets reveled & training **_

**Recap **

_As Tsunade recovered she was handed her child who she planned to name Naruto after the old pervert's book, as she got her first look at her baby boy she couldn't help but feel a deep since of pride a the miracle she created but as she took in the baby's features which spiky black hair that went to his neck and was like a mop on his head she notice he had her nose and cheek bones which she smiled at and he also has whisker marks which she found extremely odd but she then remember her dad had the same thing since her grandmother was a jinchuriki when she had him. Tsunade thought it most likely skips a generation since nether nawaki or her had them a she searched more into her baby's feature's she notice his eye's open which was sky blue which she smiled at as they were just like her mother's as she hugged her baby close while Shizune just watched while smiling Tsunade notice something squirming around her lower hand and soon something hairy touched her face as her eye's traveled down she saw a brown tail all the while the baby in her arms that she named Naruto smiled while snuggling into his mothers warmth, her eye's quickly traveled to a wide eyed Shizune and said "Shizune whey does my baby have a monkey's tail"._

* * *

**One year since Naruto was born**

"Come on my little naru-chan can you it's time for launch" Tsunade senju said as she was currently inside the wooden lodge trying to feed her baby. It's been one year since Naruto senju was born and tsunade couldn't be more happier with her decision to keep Naruto.

At first it was hectic as Naruto would cry and cry wailing loudly day and night, Tsunade swore if he wasn't her son she would think he was born of a banshee, Tsunade thought as she shook the warm bottle of milk to a gooing Naruto who was bare to the world and why is that because she didn't bother putting clothes on him anymore.

**Flashback **

_"Ok my naru-chan time to change into your pajamas isn't that right yes it is" Tsunade said as she took out a orange onesie she made for her baby boy, after getting the clothes onto a struggling Naruto tsunade went to the book shelf so that she can find a book for him to fall asleep to as she looked lower on the book she heard "RIP" sound behind her and saw Naruto completely naked even his diaper was discarded far away from him along with the onesie she mad but that's not what shocked Tsunade no she was standing their wondering how the hell a one year old could rip fabric made with chakra thread._

**End Flashback**

after that she put Naruto in two more onesies but as soon as she turned her back it would always appear destroyed far away from a innocent looking Naruto. So she just stop putting clothes on him if he didn't want to wear clothes until he was ready she happily wait while making new clothes for when he gets older.

As Tsunade put the bottle of warm milk into a waiting naruto's mouth while heating up another one, that was another thing Naruto went through bottle after bottle of milk when feeding time came it was also the reason she stopped breast feed him as he drank her dry. As Tsunade was feeding naruto Shizune was waking up after a night of putting naruto to sleep which was a challenge in it self, that was the system Shizune and Tsunade came up with Tsunade cares for naruto in the day time while Shizune cares for him in night time as Shizune got up from bed she walked into the kitchen to see a happy tsunade feeding naruto.

Shizune smiled giving birth to naruto was the greatest thing to ever happen to her master as the shine of life came back into her eyes, her master stopped drinking, gamboling and especially stopped her quark to destroy things that Shizune was shore little naruto picked up if the destroyed clothes were anything.

As Shizune came out of her thoughts she watched as her master put naruto into his play pin so that he could play with his tail that he's been trying to get his hands on, now that brought Shizune into thinking what they found after they analyzed naruto tail.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade's eye's quickly traveled to a wide eyed Shizune and said "Shizune why does my baby have a monkey's tail. Shizune came out of her shook as she ran towards her master as tsunade was having a panicking attack. Tsunade delivered dozen's of baby's as her time as a doctor but never has she saw a baby with a monkey tail after Shizune got tsunade to calm down she took a now sleeping naruto in to her arms while tsunade ran a diagnostic scan on her baby boy, as her hands lit into a bright green she ran her hands over her son and within seconds her eye's widened, something shizune noticed "lady Tsunade what's wrong is naru-chan ok" asked a very worried Shizune as Tsunade hands went back to normal as she stumbled backwards so that she can sit on the bed, "No he's more than ok his Skin, muscle's, tail, bones their all what their not supposed to be for a new born or even any human". This confused Shizune and asked her master to elaborate "he has everything a human needs to survive but their all just" Tsunade paused as if to try and find a word to describe her astonishment._

_"I guess dense is the word to put it his skin is seven layers stronger than the average human it could probably top a high level genin's kunai, his bones are so strong if I got a hammer and struck his head their wouldn't even be a dent hell the hammer would probably be more damaged, and his muscle's their so dense and concentrated when he turns seven or so he would probably be as strong as someone in the beginning stages of my strength technique though his tail" Tsunade said hesitant all the while Shizune was in shock while looking down on sleeping little naruto and thought 'if he was trained properly he would be the greatest ninja of his generation hell probably even the greatest ninja ever and he's only jus a new born._

_Shizune came out of her thought's after tsunade spook again "his tail it's connected to his nervous system and the muscle's in it are really weak if you were to grab his tail, he probably would be paralyzed though he could train his tail to with stand strong pressure so that weakness would be almost non existent" Tsunade said in thought as she knows this was not her family's blood that has caused such a occurrence even with her grandfather being call the god of shinobi as she came out of her thought's she look at shizune and said "who the hell is his father" asked a irritated Tsunade at having given birth to probably the worlds most powerful baby._

**_End Flashback _**

As Shizune came out of her thoughts she just watched along with tsunade as naruto chased after his tail's with smiles on their faces as even if naruto turned out to not be human he would always be a part of their little family as to one a son and the other her adorable little brother.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER **

A white blur ran across a training ground that was at the back a wooden lodge as the blur stopped it tuned out to be a little boy who had spikey black hair with sky blue eye's and three whisker like marks on his face as for clothes he wore a pure white kimono top that had light orange trim on it that had the right shoulder baring the senju symbol with a monkey's tail holding it closed as for pants he wore baggy pure white pants and with black martial arts slippers as foot wear.

This figure turned out to be Naruto Senju and he was excited as his birthday was tomorrow and decided to spend the day before by doing his favorite activity and that was training. When naruto turned three his kaa-Chan decided to start his training at first she had him do endurance training, reflex training, strength training and sparing

**Flashback **

_Endurance training involved running as fast he could for as long as he could he did this for 4 hour's until he started to sweat a little that started to get in his eye's after wiping the sweat he was about to continue till his kaa-Chan said to stop. Tsunade for her part was in deep shock he son was running at mid genin speed for 4 hour's and was going to continue if the look on his face was anything while beside her Shizune was in shock while they expected him to be a little more powerful then your average kid a three year old running at that speed was plain ridicules and she felt shock was going to be this day's activity._

_Reflex training involved dodging rubber balls for as long as he can as his kaa-Chan increased her strength every minute 2 hours later and tsunade called it quits while naruto pouted at not being about to continue. Tsunade for her part just looked at her son with a look of deep thinking 'he dodge everyone of the balls even when I was starting to use half of my strength seal and it look like he could still continue going on, what stamina my son my have' tsunade thought with her look of deep thinking turning into a look of wonder while Shizune for her part showed fake depression as she kneeled down drawing circles into the grown as when she first started her reflex training she only lasted for 3 minutes and she was a trained genin then, while this was happening naruto just looked at his family with a sweat drop at how deep in thought they both were. _

_Strength training was naruto punching a tree with everything he had, as naruto planted his feet into the ground with his fist reared back in punched the tree with everything he had in him and hit the middle of the tree and after a second naruto looked at the tree in confusion while also looking at his fist. Tsunade for her part was relieved at her son not destroying a tree with one punch now that would just been ridicules especially since his form was not the right way to throw a punch as she was walking towards her son to correct him she heard a creek slowly she along with Shizune saw the tree slide off it's trunk as if someone had a saw in just chopped the tree in one go, slowly Tsunade along with Shizune's mouth's gaped open at a three year old cutting a tree in half with just his fist._

_"Kaa-Chan sorry I kind of slipped and hit the tree a little weaker than I was going to are we going to spar now" little naruto said a little excited to fight but then he sweat drop at his kaa-chan and nee-chans gaped looks growing bigger._

_"I think we need a break for today ok naru-chan" Tsunade said to shocked to want to continue training while shizune just nodded not want to die from how shocked she was getting as the day continued. Naruto just shrugged though he was sad at not continuing to train and just walked away so that he could go swim at the water fall._

**End Flashback**

After that Tsunade started training naruto in taijutus wanting to leave ninjutsu, genjutsu and etc. for when naruto turned a little older. Naruto's taijutus was called the Slug of Evasion a taijutus taught to Tsunade from her summons it evolved around evasive movements with a strong finish though it was a great taijutus style if you don't like t getting hit but if you don't have a finishing move it leaves you wide open for a counter attack that's what naruto is currently working on while training to increase the speed of his punches and kicks so that as he evades his enemy's attacks he can counterattack with strong hit's at the same time.

As naruto was finishing his training he want inside so that he could get a good night's sleep for tomorrow a day where he unknowing starts his true training but also the secrets to his heritage one that is going to be a massive shock to the family.

* * *

**At The Birthday Party**

"Happy Birthday my naru-chan" Tsunade said as she held a birthday cake for her son while Shizune held three boxes wrapped up for the birthday boy, while it was only his kaa-chan and nee-chan at his fourth birthday that is all naruto could of asked for he didn't need anyone else if it meant they were safe.

"Can I open presents first can I an I" asked a excited naruto who was ready to open his presents more than eat his massive cake, Tsunade for her part thought about it and just shrugged it really didn't matter to her what came first "sure go right ahead" she said and as soon a she finished naruto ran towards his presents and after tearing all the wrapping off all three his saw his gifts they were a lite orange sash that was way to large for him at the moment, Three pairs of his favorite white kimonos and pants along with another pair of black martial arts slippers since he hated the open toed she everybody wore as rocks always got into his toes.

But it was the last present the caused naruto to pause it was a bright green crystal on a black wire naruto knew what this was and was extremely shocked along with Shizune and naruto hesitantly said "Kaa-Chan" Tsunade for her part just smiled while knelling down to her son "Naru-chan I only give this neck less to those that are extremely precious to me so please wear this neck less with pride and keep it safe ok sweetie" Tsunade said as she put the neck less around her sons neck while wrapping the sash like a scarf around that partly covered his mouth and with two tails freely hanging behind his back.

Naruto just smiled "Don't worry kaa-chan I'll keep the neck less safe" he said while hitting his hand against his chest, Tsunade and Shizune just smiled while laughing at his words with little naruto joining not a second later but then naruto' s laughter came to a sudden halt when a whistle like sound going all around him pulling him towards something , Tsunade and shizune noticed his sudden halt and look to see a him running out the house not a second later the were running along with him to see what was wrong they ran for 10 minutes until they came to the senju's waterfall and saw naruto swim towards the cave in the water fall, while Tsunade and Shizune caught up towards him naruto looked around as the whistling kept coming and coming begging him to get closer until a hand landed on his shoulder he turned around to see his kaa-chan an nee-chan looking at him worried.

"Naru-Chan what's wrong" Tsunade said worried for her son with Shizune also looking worried, "I don't know I feel like something is calling me here" he said as he walked forward a little until he hit something that oddly sounded metallic, with his hand steading him naruto started to pat the invisible thing while Tsunade and Shizune walked besides him to look at what he patting and naruto suddenly feels something prick his hand suddenly a robotic voice sounded out.

**_"_Processing, Processing Confirmed saiyan DNA"**

**"Welcome young saiyan I understand your confused but do not worry for I am ipoas or introduction process of a saiyan"**. Ipoas said this to the confused family they decided to listen as Ipoas continued.

**"Now you might be asking what is a saiyan a saiyan is a elite warrior race that goes around the galaxy conquering planets to sell for their employer the tyrant Lord Frieza but that was the past as 22 years ago Lord Frieza destroyed planet vegeta the home world of the saiyan race after making shore that every saiyan was killed their and if they were not and on a _mission_ a term I use loosely as the mission was setup for them to be killed since they weren't on planet vegeta for it's destruction"**. This shocked and horrified them that a single person could destroyed an entire race.

**"Thou even as powerful as Lord Frieza is even he can miss a few as is proof of the young saiyan that has activated this saiyan space pod. **This further shocked the group especially naruto, "I'm a saiyan" naruto said shocked at his origins.

**"Within this space pod is all the knowledge you will need young saiyan to learn of you heritage, you races fighting styles and the special energy they use thou I will tell you this young saiyan, fighting is in your blood you can not escape it in this saiyan space pod is enough fuel to get you to the every planet in the west universe your planet is currently in towards the north universe it also has already been coordinated for special planets so you can further you training so I wish you good luck young saiyan in you training and your journey onwards. _End of transmission _**

As the form of Ipoas disappeared the shocked family just continued to look at the space pod that lay inside the cold cave they all as one started to walk out of the cave leaving the space pod their as they took the walk home the shock started to wear off until naruto was the first to talk, "so I'm like alien or something" Asked a shocked and confused naruto at what is.

Tsunade for her part just looked at her son and sighed from the full course history lesson. "Yeah it looks like you are thou your probably only half sine you are my son" Tsunade said but she continued as all three of them all into the door of their home, "Well deal with this early tomorrow so everybody get a good night sleep ok" Tsunade said a she gave naruto a kiss on the forehead to reassure him that everything was going to be ok even if she herself was not to reassured as he walked off to go into a deep sleep from a long and tiresome day, Shizune did the same as her master as she went to take a deep sleep for the trouble that was surly coming tomorrow.

Naruto for is part just went to his room to get undressed and fall asleep but as he looked out the window into the starry sky the saiyan blood that flows through his veins started pumping at full speed as naruto just stared into the great beyond that his planet was unaware about he couldn't help but say "I wonder if their strong people I can fight out there."

* * *

**And chapter two mean this took me three hours as all the chapter's I do are made up on the spot but anyway I wonder how my first chapter is doing I've been so into these chapter I haven't been paying attention but anyway same as last please look at my pictures vote or pm if you want to add somebody to the poll and also please pm if you have any Ki techniques that naruto can use I'm all ears since I don't want naruto to have the same skills as everybody else that is boring and you'll be expecting it so have a good second chapter read and review goodbye :) Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hello Planet Graviton and you to Planet Wilder**


	3. Chap 3: Goodbyes & Hello Graviton

**And here we go chapter 3, you got to admit three chapters in two days and I'm doing these chapters as I go along so yeah your welcome and I gave you pictures that I did today also. Yeah I'm being a little smug want to** **fight about it. but seriously I didn't write it yet but naruto is just a year older then the rookie nine so he's neji's age so when he goes back to the elemental nation's Tsunade will be hokage this will occur in chapter 6 and also thank you for reading my story and reviewing as they help me a lot and check out my new picture on my profile I know it's a little early but it's Super Saiyan Naruto Age Seven which happens in chapter 5 so please keep following my story also I decided to experiment and made a opening for my story tell me how it is also in the opening is a glimpse of the legendary super saiyan being passed down is it something is it just and opening MUHAHA I hope you enjoy chapter Three.**

**_Reginald D. Uchiha does no own Naruto or Dragon ball z_**

* * *

**Naruto The Son of Broly Opening - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 1 Opening 1:30 length **

_young Naruto is seen running in a Elum forest passing by his mother, shizune and the saiyan space Pod as he then powers up his red Ki in fly's into the night sky as the stars light up_

_young Naruto is in the saiyan pod looking out the window at the different planets that are passing by with a huge smile on his face as the faces of different species from different planets pass by the window _

_Young naruto is seen running from hundreds of different animals as he jumps to fly's away only for a giant bird to come and swoop him up as he evades he cups his hands and then fires a red ball at the giant bird _

_Young naruto is seen surrounded by thousands of man in orange jumpsuits that attack him as he evades every strike coming from all sides as he then gets in a horse stance and explodes in a brilliant light of gold as his hair spikes up and turns gold with his eyes turn a bright green with sparks coming off him as he spreads a hand out in everything shines red _

_Naruto is seen on a skyscraper in a metallic city looking into the night sky when a women's hand touches his shoulder as he looks back and smiles as shooting star fly's by in the night sky _

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes & Hello Planet Graviton and you to Planet Wilder**

Sunlight beamed into a room that if you looked around you would not see toys that a normal child would have but weights, training manuals and scrolls with instruction of taijutus forms, this was the room of Naruto Senju's with our hero in a large bed that had white covers and orange pillows sleeping like he has no care in the.

Naruto's eye's flutter open as he sit's up and stretches his upper body ready for the morning though the same could not be said for the other occupants inside the wooden house, Tsunade senju wakes up with a sore neck eye crust on her eye lids so over all she has plenty of reasons to be cranky, Shizune wakes up with a headache thou she seems to be the only one to remember the incident yesterday. As all three went to the kitchen and thou nobody felt like cooking so all three ate cereal in silence until Shizune reminds the other two what happened yesterday in the cave.

"So what are we going to do about the space pod in the cave" Shizune said getting tired of nobody talking about the other side of naruto's origins, both tsunade and naruto look a shizune with bored/confused/sleepy looks for about a minute which shizune found really creepy until both their eye widen while shizune had a look of disbelieve on her face "Please don't tell me you two forgot what happened yesterday" She said with a look that was hoping that wasn't the answer but both Naruto and Tsunade looked sheepish while rubing the back of their necks.

Shizune just shook her head to calm the headache these two were giving her "So what do we do with the pod" she asked again as Tsunade had a look of deep thinking on the subject while naruto just raised a eyebrow at the question and said "what to you mean" asked a confused naruto.

"I mean do we destroy it or inform the hokage about the, what is it call saiyan pod" Shizune said only pauseing to remember what the race was called, though naruto still didn't get what she was talking about why would they give somebody something that was his " I don't understand why would I give him my space pod especially since I need it" asked naruto, though this confused both Tsunade and Shizune until shizune asked "What do need a space pod for" asked a confused Shizune, "I mean I need it so I can get stronger and I also need it for traveling the galaxy and with it I can find some of the strongest people out their to fight" said a excited naruto said showing his saiyan side of wanting to get into many fights.

Tsunade and Shizune just looked with their months agape until Tsunade yelled "What the hell are you talking about no baby of mine is traveling the universe to get into fights" yelled an angry Tsunade while Shizune decided to stay out of the mother and son argument.

"WHAT of course of I'm going to travel the universe how else am I going to get stronger" naruto said getting angry as well, "Because you could get seriously hurt and I wouldn't be their to heal you also your way to young to go on any adventure's" Tsunade said sad at the idea of her baby boy getting hurt but naruto while understanding that she want's him to be safe was not going to let this go after all who in their right minds would give up the chance to travel the universe fighting different people and creatures, "I understand your worried Kaa-Chan but I wasn't going to leave until I know I'm ready, and that I'm strong enough to defend myself" Naruto said reassuring Tsunade thou he was breaking her will she was resolved to not let her only son leave the planet just to get into fight that could lead to his death and as Tsunade was about to open her mouth to tell him no again she remembered what Ipoas said

**Flashback**

_Thou I will tell you this young saiyan, fighting is in you blood you can not escape it_

**End Flashback**

Tsunade realized that no matter what she said or did one way or anther he would find a way to go out into the universe to fight and this was further confirmed when he locked eye's with hers the will of fire scorching inside his eye's and decided that her son was a fighter plain and simple and even though tsunade wanted to fight more on the subject she knew she would lose as she knows more than anybody that the determination inside of her son was stronger than anything she could say or do so she decided.

"Ok naruto-chan you can go gallivanting around the universe but your only going to be aloud if you meet my expectations so that I will know you will be powerful enough to a least stand up to the monster out their" Tsunade said surprising Shizune and Naruto at Tsunade using his full name but naruto just smiled brightly knowing be would exceed his mother expectations and more and ran to his room to get ready to train while Shizune watched him run she couldn't help but smile a her little brother growing up even though it is faster than she would have liked.

* * *

**2 Years Later **

'2 years huh' Tsunade mused if you had asked her 3 years ago if she would let her six year old son leave home to travel the universe to fight dangerous people she would have smacked you with her super strength then start to beat the shit out of you after wards though even tsunade couldn't believe how strong her son became in only two years especially with a rough beginning.

**Flashback**

_"huh so how do you even open this this" Naruto asked while inspecting the orb and touching it all over to find a button to open the door with while Tsunade she watched with amusement and relief as her son tried to figure out how to operate the space pod 'heh if it's taking him this long just to open the damn thing he won't be leaving home anytime soon' Tsunade thought with happiness at her son not leaving her alone while she worries if he is okay and safe. Don't get her wrong while she's come to accept that her son is leaving no matter what it doesn't mean she approves it._

_"Found it" Naruto said with glee as Tsunade sulks at how quick he found it as she walked beside him as the door with the red glass lifts open. As the full door opens they see one seat with buttons all over it and a square device in the middle of the seat._

_"hmm" naruto hums as he inspects the box he accidently touched a button that scanned his eye ball and dropped the box that soon showed a hologram of a dark skinned bald man in a type of armor that looks like a vest and a skirt with white gloves and boots going through motions for a fighting style then the image changed to the same man in a meditation form with both legs crossed and his hand cupped in the middle, both tsunade and naruto watched as a the man formed a ball of light in between his hands and then let it disappear, then the man started to float for a while and then landed then the image changed again to the man holding out his arm a ball of light formed from his hand then all the images disappeared and multiple section came that were martial arts, Ki control and history of the saiyan's _

_"Sugoi will I be able to fly like him" naruto said with excitement clear in his voice as Tsunade was trying understand what she saw as naruto picked up the box and ran outside to the train ground to begin train in the ways of a saiyan with Tsunade quickly following her son to make sure he doesn't hurt himself._

**End Flashback**

after getting his instruction naruto started training very hard to from learning the fight style that the saiyan used thou he stopped that and started learn taijutus styles in the Senju library after a discovery.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was going through the katas for the saiyan taijutus or martial arts as it was called with Tsunade supervising when Shizune came through the door and walked up to her master watching naruto go through kata after kata when Tsunade turned to Shizune "So you back already from visiting ton ton" Tsunade said as a couple years ago Tsunade gave ton ton the option to stay with them or be a carrier pig for the leaf to deliver messages that were to simple for ninja it was sad to see a part of their family leave but it was her decision thou every now and then Shizune left to visit her, "Yes ton ton had a mission so it was a short meeting, what style is naruto learning" a curios Shizune said as she didn't recognize the kata "It's saiyan taijutus" Tsunade said as naruto finished the last kata and ran to give Shizune a hug which she happily returned._

_As Shizune thought what her master said something occurred to her "But would this Frieza and his minions know that style to" She said as both Naruto and Tsunade looked at her to elaborate "well since the saiyan's worked for frieza and later destroyed the saiyan's and ambushed them those on missions wouldn't frieza and his men already know the saiyan fighting style and a counter active toward it" Shizune finished as both naruto and Tsunade realized they were wasting time on a style the enemy already knows as they thought on what to do Tsunade remember their in a Senju Safe house their had to be a style the would be able to defeat being with more strength then naruto has now or for in the future as she thought and thought she realized their was a style like that in the clan library._

**End Flashback**

It was Actually her granduncles style call the Water Tortoise it involved around a strong defense and coming in and out of strikes and delivering fast and strong attacks whenever a opening was there the opening stance was both arms spread a little beyond the feet with a open palm facing outwards and the feet were spread shoulder length with the knees bent just a little and their were several techniques that were created to not only counter act the sharingan but also enemy's faster then you, one technique was sliding forward twice with your right leg and then springing you left forward while dipping low as if to dive and springing back up to attack the middle it was meant to damage the lungs and sometimes the heart if the enemy's guard was down.

After finding the style she instructed naruto learn until he knew every kata without pause or hesitation in his movements after that came ki control now that was scary.

**Flashback **

_Naruto sat motionlessly with his hand cupped in the middle with Tsunade and Shizune both watching of course this after naruto watch the instruction over and over and over again so he could transition to the next exercise after the other. After about a two minutes a light shone in naruto's hands that surprised both Tsunade and Shizune at how Bright it was and as quick as it was their it was gone while naruto opened his eyes and stood up to got towards the next exercise flying after about two minutes when Tsunade was about to call out to him both her and Shizune watched as his feet left the ground and then started to levitate getting higher and higher as the seconds went by till he was at the of the cottage and stayed that way for 30 minutes to make shore he had the technique down._

**End Flashback**

and of course he master the exercise after a few hours flying extremely fast across the field though that wasn't what had Tsunade and Shizune scared.

**Flashback**

_"ohh man this is just like with the martial arts the enemy knows the advanced Ki moves in the saiyan guide" Naruto pouted while Shizune and Tsunade sweat drop at his pouting "well why don't you just create your own Ki move" Shizune advised which had naruto look up at her in awe increasing the sweat drop on their head at how weird there son/little brother was as naruto concentrated on his hand a red energy started to form then naruto threw his hand forward at a tree while yelling the name of his new technique._

**Flashback**

'heh **red flush** attack indeed' Tsunade thought as that technique destroyed the tree but not the animals in it as they scattered away after the tree was destroyed and according to naruto on how the attack worked was the blast had a single target and if the attack misses the red ball of destruction multiplies into twelve individual balls that attack in three's from all directions truly her son made a fearsome attack.

Tsunade was brought out of her musing as her son along with shizune came walking towards her as she looked at her son she couldn't help but feel both pride and sadness for this is the day that her son leaves on his journey. Yes her son was leaving as he learned all he could from the box and as promised she is letting him go as even if she is retired she I still a ninja and knows that she can't always protect him no matter what journey he chooses.

Naruto has changed a lot from being a kid, but as a six year old is more muscular than a human child but he never changed the way he dresses as he loves what he wears which is a light orange sash tied like a scarf, a white kimono tope with lite orange trim that covers his hands with his brown monkey tail keeping it closed, white pants and black martial arts slippers with no socks.

as naruto walked forward with his backpack hung over his shoulder as he walked forward towards his mother as he came closer to Tsunade memories started flowing on the time she spent with her son

**(You really should play Sum41 so long goodbye for this part I was almost in tears when writing this)**

**Flashback**

_"Come on naru-chan you can do it" Tsunade said as she watched her toddler son who had a look of intense concentration on his face as he stepped once then another till he was waddling towards his mother who caught him as he feel into her arms as she hugged him with all the love she had and said "That's my naru-chan" she said as she kissed his forehead._

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

_"But Kaa-Chan" A two year old naruto whined as he watched his mother point at the green broccoli that was still on his plate "No buts young man you need to eat you greens if you want to be big and strong" Tsunade said as she watched her son perk up a the word strong and she smirked at an idea that popped into her head 'yea that will work "ohh don't you know my sweet little naru that if you eat all your greens you'll gain incredible strength" Tsunade said in a childish voice as she watch her son take in those words in quickly started to eat his green unaware of the smirk on his mother's face._

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

_'Knock Knock' sounded at Tsunade's door as she woke up and looked towards the door and heard another knock and got up to see who it is and saw a Three year old naruto who was holding a blanket as he looked up towards his mother who went down and picked him up "What wrong naru" she asked and naruto gave her a sleepy look and said "I heard a noise under my bed and thought it was a monster so I went to punch it for waking me up and accidently broke my bed" naruto finished as his mother sweat dropped at that and just went towards her bed and started to tuck naruto in and kissed his head and as naruto was falling back to sleep he heard his mother say "Good night my precious naru-Chan have good dream mommy's here to keep you safe" and he feel asleep with a smile on his face._

**End Flashback**

Tsunade had tears coming out of her eye's as naruto stepped right in front of her and hugged her "Its ok Kaa-chan I'll be back soon" naruto said while also having tears come out of his eyes and as they stood their for a few minutes the both knew that would not see each for a long time.

After naruto and Tsunade calmed down naruto opened the hatch on the saiyan pod as Tsunade an Shizune waved him off as he buckled himself in he looked back at the only family he has ever know and swore he would comeback as the strongest saiyan to ever live as the door closed soon the sphere started to lift off the ground and soon was going higher and higher and as Tsunade and Shizune watched the space pod started to take off one last memories came to Tsunade.

**Flashback**

_"hey naru-chan why do you want to be so strong" Tsunade asked a four year old naruto who just looked a his mother with a confused look on his face before a bright smile overtook it and said five words that brought a lot of happiness to her heart "To protect you of course" naruto said with a wide smile as his mother kissed his forehead with a few tears coming out of her eyes._

**End Flashback**

Tsunade just looked on as the sphere continued to get smaller and smaller and wished to all the gods of the universe that the last member of her family the one that brought such pride and happiness to heart that her one and only son would be safe in the great mysterious of space.

* * *

Naruto watched as Planet Elum became further and further away as his ship started to enter space he got his first glance at the black abyss know as space and he had to admit it was very beautiful as he looked out side his window he noticed the ship speeding up and just sat back wondering what his destination would be until he heard a familiar voice

**"Hello young saiyan it seems you have decided to start you adventure I'm here to tell you what your destinations are and what is special about them, you first destination is the planet called Graviton it is a uninhabited planet with the same characteristic's as Elum and Earth.**

"huh um ok so what's so special about this planet Graviton and why is it uninhabited" naruto asked Ipoas as his excitement started to less at not getting to fight as soon as possible.

**"Planet Graviton's gravity increases twenty time every month thou from my calculations it is the second month so that means the gravity is going to be 20G and I'm instruction not let you continue your journey unless you have been on this planet for six months".**

"Wait what that means I'm going to have to withstand 80G more than Elum's gravity" naruto said with a look of disbelief at having his first journey be so harsh but if he's anything he's an adventurer and he started to get excited at the intense training he's going to do when he get's their especially in such high level gravity thou what he really want's to do is try the new Ki techniques he invented.

**"Yes but also you are to wear these weighted bands that are 300 hundred pounds each"**

"Wait what" Naruto said as heavy black bans snapped onto both his arms and legs and one on his chest.

**"Also we will enter hyperspace in five four three two"**

"Wait what is hyperspace" naruto said as he was panicking at the things happening to him.

**"one hyperspace engaged" **

" IPOOOOOAAAASSSS I HATE YOU SO MUCH" Yelled naruto at the sudden increase of speed.

* * *

**2 Hours of Hyperspace Later **

**"We well be landing in ten minutes please prepare young saiyan"**

"Fuck you" said a nauseated naruto who felt like throwing up from the high speed movement As naruto started to calm down he fell the saiyan pod start to drop a little faster into planet Graviton due to the weight. As the ship landed on the ground the hatch opened to show a forest land that was strange was all the trees look pressed to the ground and the fruit was flat as if pressed on by an extremely large weight.

As naruto walks out of the ship he is immediately pressed to the ground from not only the gravitational weight of the planet but also from the heavy weight bans on his torso, arms, and legs

Naruto struggles to look up as he is pressed against the forested floor, As he struggles to get on his hands and knees he looked at the hatch that closed on it's on locking his backpack inside.

"Well fuck this is going to take a while" naruto said as he struggled to clime to his feet.

**1st Month**

"102,103,104,105" Naruto is seen doing two handed push ups not to far away from the ship as he finishes his daily 300 push ups this was the normal routine for naruto as soon as he was able to stop stumbling around and stand up straight his training regiment has been 1 hour of stretching, 400 sit-ups, 300 push-ups, 500 jumping jackets, 2 full hours of slow speed shadow boxing, 1 full hour of high speed shadow boxing, daily run to the lake 13 miles away at, 4 hours of meditation and another set of 300 push-ups. He starts his day with the food he has that was supposed to last an entire year will only last 7 months now even with him eating the flat fruit that grows on this planet.

"234,235,236" Naruto continued as the sun started to lower for the night as the gravity decreased just a by 5G which was a lot when you have as much weight pushing down on you as he does though he's glad his zenkai take's care of that so he got used to this training regiment in only a few weeks

Zenkai - the saiyan race thought if your near death your power increases and thought that was the full extent to that ability but this was false as his kaa-chan analyzed him and showed him that the real ability is to adapt, the near death power increase was the saiyan's body telling it that it needed more power then it currently has so that saiyan's Ki reserve increases.

As naruto got up after finishing his daily training he wondered what the next five hellish month's were going to be with next month's gravity be 40G, naruto just sighed and went to the ship to take a nap for tomorrow

**Last Month**

"**Red spark canon**" Naruto Shouted as his hand glowed with red sparks going off every now and then until he shoot his hand forward which releases a beam with red electricity running all it. Currently naruto his practicing his Ki techniques after not doing it for about five months since he decided to concentrate on Ki control and think of more attacks he could use since he is mostly waiting for tomorrow since he couldn't wait to leave this planet even if he did adapt to the sudden increase in gravity which did wonders for him since he really bulked up but it's pretty much covered with his baggy white clothes.

"**Crimson Rain**" Naruto Shouted as he blasted 20 red Ki balls into the air were they stayed until he brought his hand down and destroyed a forest.

Naruto was setting up another technique as he held a light red ball over his head the size of the space pod though he could make it a lot bigger he didn't want to destroy the planet so he held back even though he was aiming for a big meteor the size of a small moon that was coming his way he as held the sphere as compressed until it was a dark red sphere the size of a base ball that he held in his right hand which was shaking from the power as held the sphere his left hand grabbed the forearm of his right and pointed it at the meteor and yelled out"**Red Supernova**" and released the small ball which flew a supersonic speeds at the meteor and was their in seconds and the supernova as it was named grew to the size of a small island as it left no traces of the meteor every being their.

As naruto panted trying to recover he checked his Ki reserve and realized he was good for one more technique as he landed on the ground his red Ki aura started to appear around him as he bended his knees and crossed his arms over his chest with his eye's wide open showing his pupils turning red in the sea of blue, as his aura grew and grew until the planet started to shake and his aura still continued to grow as he aimed for another meteor that was ten time larger then the last that would most likely destroy this planet his Ki started to move towards his arms as he started to fly towards the meteorite, once reached it he pulled both arms back and yelled "Your finished **BIG RED BREAKER**" and after a flash of bright red that once it subsided their was nothing except smoke that showed something was destroyed as a exhausted naruto flew back to his ship to sleep and recover.

* * *

Naruto sat in his ship as it blasted off of Graviton he looked out still finding the emptiness of space to be the most beautiful thing to ever see.

**"Next destination Planet Wilder home to wild humans and dangerous nature that's full of life and could kill you also giant man eating animals with excess to Ki". Ipoas said **

"heh could I ever get a tropical beach as another planet" Naruto said jokingly as he was actually excited for the next training planet.

**"Sorry young saiyan but this pod is meant for training purposes only" Ipoas said with authority **

Naruto for his part just sweat dropped at the attitude of the space pod and just went along with it "Well then since this is training let begin".

**"Preparing Hyperspace"**

"Fuck" Naruto said with dread.

* * *

**Well here you go another bites the dust also for those who are wondering how powerful naruto is right now and I'll say he's about as strong as namek goku in his base form just wait till he turns super saiyan in the 5 chapter and no I'm not rushing it I mean trunks and goten became super saiyan's at seven and eight respectively so yeah also tell me how my opening song was also I'm not doing a harem as the opening showed naruto's a one women girls also I added Bulma's sister on to the polling besides that have a nice day Chapter 4: Trouble on Planet Wilder & false super saiyan state **


	4. Chapter 4 TW & SSS

**Sorry it's a two days late but I was making and re-doing pictures for this chapter and future chapters' also if you haven't seen them yet it's a remake of Kid Naruto and a couple drawings of Teen naruto and enemy's he will face with the titles above them being self explanatory but anyway here is the fourth chapter were and I know your going to be excited for this, wait for it wait for iiittttt, fighting hell yeah their is finally going to be fighting which is what I've been waiting so patently so I can show you guys how powerful he is as a 7 year old oh speaking of which right now naruto is three years older then gohan and right now he is neji's age meaning he is older then the rookie nine also to be true full even I think the last three chapters were boring and all talk thou last chapter I showed you some of his Ki techniques that are going to be displayed this chapter and more also check out my new fic I worked pretty hard on it so yeah.**

**This chapter was inspired by Dragon ball z: wrath of the dragon and a little bit of dragon ball z: Lord Slug two of the most badass films and as promised naruto goes false super saiyan which I actually have a picture of that's on my profile so check it out so with out further ado enjoy chapter 4.**

**PS. since I didn't get that many reviews for my opening so I'm going to re-do it so I hope you like it**

**PPs. Fasha is the winner now this pairing I can work with really the only reason the chapter is so late is because I need that poll to end so I could see where this story would go in actuality this chapter has been ready since the 29th **

**PPs. Goku and the z fighter are finishing the radtiz arc going into the saiyan arc right now which is one year **

**Reginald D. Uchiha does not own Dragon ball z or naruto **

* * *

** Naruto Senju The Son of Broly Opening - Air gear Opening Full**

_Baby naruto is shown laying in a patch of grass looking up towards the dark night sky that had no stars as he then starts to reach his hand up towards the sky he slowly clinches his little hand but midway their he changes to kid naruto clinching his fist as red Ki starts to radiate off of him and as his Ki grows it shines brightly like a spark of hope to the whole universe and as his Ki forms around him naruto shoots into the night sky leaving a fiery trail in his wake._

_Naruto is seen struggling to get up from the high gravity of planet Graviton, as he then looks up he see's the illusionary forms of his mother and sister looking at him with smiles on their faces and as the image disperses naruto eye's harden showing raw determination as he starts to stand tall even with the high gravity pushing him down he then slowly starts walking towards the saiyan space pod._

_Naruto is shown battling hundreds of humanoid wolfs that start to throw Ki blast at him and as the blast hit him smoke starts to cover his form but then the smoke is blown away to show naruto in a horse stance with red Ki flowing off him as his hair stands up is Ki blows everyone away from him with him looking straight with bright light green eyes._

_Naruto his shown looking straight into the eye's of the 7ft white humanoid wolf then as they start to run towards each other the image then changes to a blond haired girl on a cliff around naruto age wearing a dirty cloak and as she cry's naruto's name everything shines red._

_naruto his shown slowly walking towards his ship as but stops as images of the time he spent with his mother and sister fly by causing him to drop his head with a deep frown on his face but suddenly a women hand touch's his should causing his head to snap up and see the illusionary form of his mother and sister who had a smiles on their faces causing naruto to grin knowing that when his journey was over he had family at home to welcome him back._

**Song ends (yeah I know but I don't want to give away enough spoilers then I already have with my last opening)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble on Wilder & Super Saiyan state or not**

In a forested area we see a young blond haired girl leaning against a thick tree trying to catch her breath, she was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and deep purple eyes, the only piece of clothing she wore was a dirty tattered cloak. Her name was Mary Silv'ra a four year old who has lived on planet Wilder for the past year since an incident three years ago that caused her to lose both of her parents but it wasn't all bad since she lived in a very peaceful planet.

Planet Wilder was known for being a high A class planet due to it's large and vicious animals but the humans who lived their co-existed together with the animals who defended any threats towards the planet as humans the fed and cared for them yes planet Wilder was a peaceful planet that has never had any wars, so the landscape remained how it was before anyone inhabited it the trees were tall in thick, the air healthy with no taste of pollution in it. It was a true paradise even for orphans such as Mary since the adults and animals took care of all the children that had no parents and made sure they were safe and sound.

But Mary was a not a orphan at birth like the rest of the orphan's in fact she used to have caring parents who cared deeply for their daughter, but while looking for a planet to settle down in after theirs was destroyed by a comet soldiers of the Tyrant Lord Frieza stole their ship and killed both her mother and father in front of a hiding three year old Mary who sat stunned at the death of both her parents. But while frozen the leader of the soldiers spotted her as he then proceeded to throw the innocent girl into the jungle of Planet Wilder not caring in the least he just killed innocent people in cold blood and threw a young girl down an A class planet.

But luck was on Mary's side as a passing villager who saw Mary get dumped into the forest was their to rescue her but the image and name of the leader of the goons never left her mind and as Mary was carried safely towards the village she swore the next time she saw that man again she would kill him.

But this promise was not to be as two weeks ago the leader of the group who killed her parent came along with 300 soldiers to conquer Planet wilder in the name of frieza for not only it's resources but also for the planets most valuable treasure.

The Paudā no Dōbutsu or The Powder of animal caused one to be able to transform into a animal/human hybrid that would make a person ten times stronger than their original power level but to use this powder it caused two consequences. The first was you could not go back to your original form as once you turned into your spirit animal that would forever be your form, the second was mild compared to the first as when you turn your Ki starts to quickly expand by several times that person original Ki reserve but some people don't survive this process and die. But this was solved long ago but the inhabitants of planet Wilder as they soon made a new pill called Piru no za· Shinshe dōbutsu or Pill of the spirit animal while less powerful then dōbutsu the effects were worth it as you only take on characteristics of your spirit animal and while the Ki reserves only expanded by three times making the mortality rate none existing but this powder was only to be used by the strongest warriors in the village if their was ever a crisis but when they tried getting towards the Shinshe pill the invaders attacked them capturing them along with the inhabitants of Wilder when a soldier going to retrieve the planets treasure mistakenly stole the dōbutsu powder not knowing of the newer version that had been created.

Mary along with every other villager had to watch as every solder took the power and of the 400 man only 258 survived the processes.

Mary gripped her fist hard at what occurred that day, it was so inhuman at how the now okami(wolf) and Inu(dog) soldiers didn't even bat an eyelash at their fallen comrades in fact some just laughed at the now dead man calling them weak but it was the leader that scared and pissed her off more, not only was it the man that took her first family away from her but he was coming back to do it again though this time he was going to give away all the citizens as slaves for frieza to use. And she could do nothing with how powerful the man was now as from what she was told he was going to be the sixth member of the ginyu force when he got back as his increase in power made him on par with another member called Recoome someone who's reputation was known for as being ruthless and slow with his kills.

Mary just sat against the tree she was leaning on starting to cry as she hoped somebody would come and free her family before they were given to frieza. As she got lost into her thoughts she remember some stories the caretakers at the orphanage read about how some evil doers took control of a town but then came a knight in shining armor that helped free the people in distress, she just hoped her knight would come to save her only home.

'Please my knight come and save my family' Mary thought with hope.

* * *

'Snooze' sounded through naruto's ship as he fell into a deep sleep with a giant snot bubble hanging from his nose, after all you would have a hard time sleeping with tons of gravity pressed down against you.

**"Young saiyan we will be landing on planet Wilder in 15" Ipoas Said.**

'Pop', "huh who, where, and what did they say about my Kaa-Chan" said a angry naruto as no one talks about his mother that way.

**Ipoas just sweat drop at the young saiyan and said in a deadpan voice " were landing in 7 minutes and you will not be able to leave this planet for the maximum of one weak".**

"Oh only a week sweat" naruto said as he pated his face to get the drossiness out of his system.

As the Saiyan pod descend on to planet Wilder several okami guards who were looking for an escaped prisoner noticed the space pod descending and went to check it out but they weren't the only ones as Mary noticed the pod and ran towards it's destination hoping somebody was coming to help her people. As the pod landed in a field of wild flowers the okami guards along with a unknown Mary watched as the pod door started open and outstepped.

'A boy' Mary thought as she watched a boy around her age step out of the pod as she tried hard to suppress the blush on her face as thought the boy was very cute, he had spiky black hair, sky blue eye's, a orange scarf that covered half of his face that had a sleepy look on it he also had green diamond neck less around his neck, as for clothing he wore a white kimono with orange trim, and what looked to be a monkeys tail around his waist with white pants and black martial arts slippers on his feet.

'wow he looks kind of cool' Mary thought before panicking as the guards started walking towards the boy who noticed them walking towards him but what Mary found shocking was that all he did was raise an eyebrow at them with a calm look on his face.

Though unknown to her naruto was actually thinking of a couple of jokes as he watched some humanoid dogs and what appeared to be wolfs walk towards him wearing the same saiyan armor him and his mother joked about. The seven of them had light grey fur, a pink piece of glass covering their left eye, and blue saiyan armor that had cream colored shoulder pad's and cream colored thigh pads wearing blue pants underneath.

"Hey you brat this is a restricted planet so I suggest you get back into your ship and leave" Dumbass number 1 as naruto dubbed him said trying to look intimidating though this obviously failed when he looked down and saw naruto looking somewhere else.

once the grunt started talking tough naruto decided to ignore him as he started searching for any Ki signatures nearby, he then noticed a small Ki signature on his left side and as he was about to walk over towards it he had to lean his head back as a punch flew by him, his body then reacted on impulse as he grabbed the grunts out stretched hand pulling it forward he then kneed the grunt in the stomach forcing him to blast off his feet as he hung in mid air naruto's body followed through the attack by striking an elbow into the grunt's temple putting him into a state of unconsciousness, when the grunts body hit the ground it brought naruto out of his thoughts as he looked at the six remaining soldiers that got into battle stances looking ready to attack as one soldier touched his scouter something naruto and his mother found useless as ninja in Elum learned to sense chakra and since Ki was a part of chakra he just learned to sense the Ki part which naturally came to him so naruto didn't even bother with using the one in the pod.

"heh you think you can fight all six of us kid especially with a weak power level of 55" Dumbass number two said as the other five idiots chuckled at the weak power level, Mary started to get worried that the boy was going to get hurt with such a weak power level, all of them forgetting how easily he took out the soldier who attacked him.

**(Play Sick Puppies - your going down) or not **

Naruto with a smirk on his face just watched as all six of the soldier started to laugh until dumbass number two ran towards him boosting that he'll end the fight in seconds but as soon as he was near him naruto hiked up his thigh and kicked him once in the face where naruto then hung in mid air starting to pound punch after punch into his face until he was satisfied, Naruto then stepped onto his chest plate with is right foot and back flipped off of him hitting him in the chin with his left foot and then as he landed in his original place dumbass number two's body fell down next to him knocked out while the other five soldier soldiers stood stunned, naruto just looked at the remaining five. "Now want to try that again" naruto still with a smirk on his face said while getting into his water tortoise stance, this snapped the rest of the soldier out of there shock as four of them ran at him with two running in front of him and the other two running at his sides naruto still in his stance watched as the soldier on his left was the first to get to him. The soldier threw a punch at naruto's head that look like it hit but naruto had rolled his head with the punch, the grunt thinking he hit him was unprepared when naruto twisted behind him grabbed his left arm and kick his feet out from under him making him hang in mid air for a second before naruto kicked the soldier in the stomach making him fly back into another soldier at naruto's side knocking both of them out, both soldier in front paused in their run and just looked at naruto who lowered his leg and looked at the both of them with a smirk on his face that brought a bead of sweat to both of them who looked at each other and nodded before they both then rushed at naruto and started throwing a combination punches and kicks that naruto evaded and when both of them got to his sides to threw a punch naruto leaned back and back flipping out of the way and quickly getting back on his feet to watch as both soldier punched each other in the face that dazed them a little, naruto then rushed in and punched both soldiers in the stomach causing their eye's slightly pop out as he then jumped into the air in kicking both grunts in the face that making them fly back into a few trees denting them.

Naruto looked around and saw the last soldier who was shaking a bit at a kid beating up his whole squad and the soldier briefly thought about running away but just steeled his nerves and brought his hand forward and shot a yellow Ki blast at naruto who just watched as the Ki blast sailed towards him not doing anything brining hope into the last soldier but that vanished when naruto slapped the blast away from him into the air like fly and disappeared from the soldiers sights who panicked and started to look around trying to find sight of the powerful kid until his vision grew black. Naruto is then seen behind the last grunt with his hand held in a knife position having just chopped the back of the soldiers neck, Naruto just sighed at his quick win and started walking towards his ship to get his backpack when he sensed the small Ki signature from before and vanished from his spot in a burst of speed.

Mary was shocked at what happed she thought the soldiers would beat the black haired boy up and then take him to the prison hut where they were holding the villagers at, but she watched as the boy beat all seven of the soldiers up with the most masterful use of martial arts she has ever seen and then when she was about to go and walk out and ask the boy if he could help her she saw him vanish and as she looked around trying to find him she heard a voice talk beside her.

"Hey what are you looking at" naruto from beside the girl that looked a few years younger then him and just watched in slight amusement as she yelled in fright at his sudden voice appearing next to her, but naruto just laughed as he stood up and walked back to his ship knowing the girl was not going to be a threat towards him.

Mary just looked at him with a glare as he walked away laughing, she quickly got to her feet and followed him towards his ship passing by the out cold soldiers and watched as he quickly opened his space pod to get a backpack and closed it in the same manner as he looked back and spotted her looking at him with an intense look in her eye's as if she just made a life time decision, naruto just raised an eyebrow as the girl stepped forward looking straight into his eye's something that was quiet difficult with her height only going to his chest level but she was determined and said "help me save my home from these evil man that took control of it" as she finished she was still looking naruto into his eye's while naruto started to look back into hers with a blank expression as silence resonated in the clearing that lasted for a minute getting the blond girl to almost start crying at the obvious answer his choose was after all he wasn't even from here nor did he have an obligation to help her as she looked down and was about to walk away until she heard naruto say "sure" this brought her head up to look at him a expressioin of shock.

Mary just stood their looking at him and going over what he just said and looked ready to cry as she had to ask him again "Really you'll help get me get my home back even with all the danger it involves" she said with hope in her voice while naruto just nodded with a bright smile on his face as his mother taught him to always help a person in need after all it was her golden rule as a doctor that she made sure was passed down onto him.

"Sure I'll gladly help I just hope their better at fighting these those seven"naruto said pointing to the still unconscious half bred soldiers thou he was unprepared for the tight hug he got from the girl as she started to crying into his chest knowing that she finally had someone to save her home.

"hey now it's alright I'll just go in and beat the bad guy's up and free you home ok" Naruto said in a warm voice that soothed her enough to slowly stop her crying as she looked up towards him with a few tear and bright smile on her face "ok by the way my names Mary Silv'ra" Mary said with happiness as naruto returned the smile "and my name is Naruto Senju" Naruto said with kindness.

* * *

After introductions were made naruto and Mary started to walk towards her abandoned town that was free of any grunts so they can make a plan or would have "What are you talking about I was just going to go in and beat everybody up" Naruto said as if it was obvious while Mary just gapped a what he said "Bu..but you can't take on 258 soldiers you'll die" Mary said yelling at first but slowly getting quiet at the end as tears started to fall from her eyes until she felt a hand on top of her head and looked up to see naruto smiling warmly at her as she continued to look at him the sun drifted behind him giving him a unhuman look as his warm blue eye's looked at her and said softly "no I won't I'll just go in beat everybody up and save your family" Naruto said with a big grin on his face and confidence in his voice.

Mary just looked at naruto with awe and as she continued to look at him a thought occurred 'is he my knight in shining armor' Mary thought as naruto started sense out for Ki signatures and soon found a gathering of them 40 miles west "well I know were the headquarters is but what are you going to do while I take care of the enemy" Naruto said wondering what Mary was going to do while he takes out the trash in manner of speaking, Mary thought for a while and decided "well can I watch you fight them" she said in a pleading voice as naruto thought on this, he new fighting the size of the army he was going towards that he would obviously cause a lot of destruction and he didn't really want to expose that to Mary as he was about to say no she spoke up "And you don't have to worry I've already seen death the leader of the army actually killed my parent's in front of me when I was young" Mary said with rage and sadness visible in her voice.

Naruto was surprised as his eye's widened at that but then anger started to go through his veins, 'the leader of this army killed a girls parents in front of her just what other atrocities has he committed and if this army follows him then what terrible things have they done' naruto thought as his Ki started to grow but he calmed down for now as his anger can be used for when he faces the army.

Naruto just sighed and said "Ok you can go but you have to stay far away ok" he said with a voice that meant no argument as Mary nodded happy that her family is going to be safe.

* * *

Far away in the palace of Wilder currently being used as a headquarters for invading army the seven soldiers who naruto beat up can be seen on their knees shaking in front of a humanoid white wolf that was hulking and packed with muscles and unlike the other's in the army he wore a white two strap vest with brown stomach padding, black pants and a pare of white boots. This was the leader of the invading army he actually went by many names all having to do with death and massacres but his original name is.

Killura which is perfect for him since his name had kill in it which is his favorite activity to do and brings a huge amount of joy towards his heart.

"So you got beat up by a six year old" Killura said in a deep voice that dripped blood lust.

"Sir he wasn't normal he cou-Uukk" Grunt number one started to speaking up in their defense but then Killura fired a Ki blast at him effectively killing the first soldier.

"So you got beat up by a six year old and came back here to plead your case and not only that you let a prisoner go" Killura said as he stood up from his throne and started walking in front of the six soldiers that jumped to their feet getting ready for an attack from their leader who just looked at them for a bit before disappearing behind them and appearing back in place, and turning around to go back to the throne while licking the blood off his claws.

If Killura turned back around he would see the heads of the six grunts falling of their bodies.

As Killura sat back down he snapped his finger getting a soldier who bowed to his knees to appear "I want every guard here since this boy is most likely coming to free those villagers" Killura said with a excited grin on his face at the possibility of death occurring no matter who's side it was on not mattering to him.

"But sir who will guard the villagers" the soldier said as he started sweating at the look him Killura was giving him who said "I want every guard here in the next ten minutes are you die do you understand me" his voice dripping with irritation.

"Yes sir" the guard said quickly as he ran as fast as he could to gather the soldiers.

Killura just sat back on his throne waiting for the killing to begin as a vicious grin appeared on his face that spook of killing and destruction.

* * *

"hmm" naruto said as he sat on the edge of a cliff that over looked planet Wilders palace as he watched soldier after soldier run towards the palace and started forming protective lines until the last soldier show up.

"Naruto are you sure we can't just sneak inside and get the villagers to safety" Mary said worried that he might get hurt from fighting a whole invading army.

"huh no we can't as they would just look for us and start destroying the plant life here" Naruto said as he stood up finished looking on as the enemy's gathered around looking ahead waiting for something most likely him he mused, he then looked at Mary and with a stern voice said "don't leave this spot I don't want you getting hurt from my or the enemy's attacks alright" naruto said as he didn't want Mary to accidently getting killed because he was to busy fighting the army.

Mary for her part just nodded felling a little glade of how caring naruto was for her safety but said in a worried tone "I will but please be ok" Mary said hopping her Knight would come back safely.

Naruto just nodded with a smile on his face and after making sure Mary was well hidden jumped off the cliff side and started walking down the rocky road that lead towards the enemy camp.

* * *

Soldier after soldier stood getting ready for the enemy to come and attack them, they weren't told who was coming only that he was very powerful something that the enhanced soldiers started to get worried from if the lead was worried for this person to come and attack them.

"Look someone's walking down the road" one soldier said yelled, as the battalion saw a figure walking down the road that lead to the palace with dust covering their form, every soldier couldn't help but become nervous as beads of sweat dripped down some of their face the dust then started to clear up to show a six year old naruto making the soldiers look in disbelief until one soldier stepped forward laughing that soon got all the other soldiers to start laughing as well.

"Your the powerful warrior ha, he's just a kid you guys I'll take care of him" the soldier who stepped forward said as he walked towards naruto with confidence in his step, to bad for him naruto was not in the mood and as the soldier came half way towards him naruto suddenly appeared in front of him punching him in the stomach so hard it lifted the soldier off his feet, as naruto landed back on the ground he put his hand in front of the stunned soldiers face and said while hitting him with a Ki pulse "be gone" as the attack hit it sent the soldier speeding back into several more soldiers knocking them out.

As the stunned soldiers looked in shock at the kid beating one of them, naruto just looked at the rest of the soldiers and when he was about to attack he remembered what Mary said about the leader killing her parents in front of her this got naruto's earlier suppressed rage to come back with a force and as his rage increased his Ki skyrocketed.

**(Slow Roosevelt Boy Lie Girls Steal) **

As the soldiers started to recovered all of a sudden their scouters exploded due a tremendous amount of Ki appearing in front of them, the soldiers looked to see naruto looking at them with rage visible on his face as red Ki radiated off of him which made some solders take a couple steps back, as their previous nervousness came back they pushed it down as they then got ready to run at him naruto suddenly started laughing loudly as his Ki flowed through his veins, red Ki shot up around him. Naruto then stopped laughing as he remembered who and what these man do as he suddenly appeared in front of one soldier grabbing hold of his face and then proceeded to slam it into the ground cracking it shocking the soldier who watched as he disappeared again only to suddenly appear in the middle of the soldiers kicking the closest one to him making him fly back into more awaiting soldiers. Naruto then stood his full height smirking as the soldiers ran at him throwing a combination of punches and kicks that naruto either redirected to another soldier's waiting face or dodged as he moved around from soldier to soldier knocking them out or using them as shields, one soldier suddenly yelled out "hey get out of the way," as soldiers fled two soldiers appeared on both sides of naruto with Ki blast in their hands getting ready to fire but as this was going on naruto who stood in his water tortoise stance started to put a small amount of Ki in his hands and as the Ki blasts were fired at him naruto twirled his body around in started to guide the two Ki blast towards the soldiers who fired at him hitting them in the stomach causing them to fly away from him this stunned and scared the soldiers as they never seen somebody redirect a Ki blast that way before, but naruto who was still in his stance put his hands too both sides of his body as his red aura grew around him he then shouted the name of his attack "**Red Pulse Strike**" the attack blasted a force of red Ki at the soldiers on naruto's left and right sides as it tore them off their feet, he then suddenly jumped into the air with a red Ki blast in his hands shouting "**Red Flush Attack**" as he threw it at the nearest soldier the soldier quickly ducked the attack but as the attack flew up it multiplied into twelve individual Ki blast that struck random soldiers, as naruto landed he quickly started to throw Ki attacks into the air confusing the soldiers as the Ki ball stayed there until naruto dropped his hands down yelling "**Crimson Rain **effectively destroying another group of soldiers.

This continued for another twenty minutes where naruto either beat the soldiers up or launched Ki attacks at groups of them, the soldiers tried to fight back but naruto either evaded everything they threw at him or redirected their Ki blast dwindling down their numbers at a fast pace.

* * *

Mary couldn't believe what she was seeing she knew naruto was strong from how easily he took care of the seven soldiers when he arrived but she is seeing one six year old boy destroy an entire army of 258 soldiers and hasn't even received a single hit in the whole fight. Mary watched as he started his Ki attacks and she was amazed how they tore through the group of soldiers but Mary was brought out of her thoughts when she saw that every soldier was here fighting naruto so with that thought in mind she ran to where the invading army was keeping her family.

When she arrived she to the prison hut keeping the citizens of Wilder in caged with all of them wearing the same dirty Cloak as hers with the animals looking weak from not being feed as well as the humans, Mary watched for a little while to make sure their was no guards stationed. She then ran towards the gate catching the attention of the weakened citizens of Wilder as they watched her unlock the gate that was keeping them in the prison hut, they all rushed out of the hut in ran towards Mary asking question after question about why the soldiers left in search a hurry, what was the explosions going a few miles away they kept going until the village chief came forward effectively stopping the barrage of question and asked Mary what was happening. Mary started to tell the villagers everything from when she escaped to meeting naruto, but at first they were skeptical about a boy around Mary's age fighting and beating the soldiers of frieza and some were about to comment when they heard a explosion go off not to far away, this got Mary worried as she ran towards where naruto was last seen at with the human and animals of Wilder running after her.

When Mary and the citizens of wilder got their they couldn't believe what they saw, soldier body's were all around either knocked out or dead with craters and smoke covering the palace ground then they watched as a red light parted some of the smoke showing naruto with not a single injury on him only dirt on his former white cloths with red Ki flowing off of him as he chocked the neck of the struggling last soldier till the soldier passed out then naruto carelessly dropped him on to the ground.

Mary watched as naruto surveyed the battle ground and she couldn't help but whisper that was heardonly by the citizen's of Wilder "he did it he beat all the Soldiers" this had Mary and the Citizens of wilder stunned for a minute before joy sprouted inside of them as they were about to go down and thank their hero loud foot steps could be heard from the palace as the two doors flew open going past naruto who looked to where the attack came from along with the villagers of Wilder unknown to him.

The saw a pure white wolf that was rippling with muscles wearing white saiyan armor with the stomach plate being a light brown, black pants and white boots. The villagers and naruto's eye's widened at the hulking being as he walked down the steps of the palace with blazing silver Ki waving off him, the citizens could only watch in awe as naruto started walking up towards the white wolf with his red Ki growing bigger in bigger around him till it reached the same outlet as the white wolf who just watched as the young child started to pull out as much power as he did. The citizens could only pray that naruto would win while Mary had her on thoughts 'my knight please come back to me safely' Mary thought with her eye's looking at the soon to be battle in worry.

* * *

"huh so your the one making all the ruckus so what are you named young warrior" Killura said with his voice dripping bloodlust as all the deaths of his man got him excited to fight the young warrior in front of him.

'man this guy's Ki is insane it's getting hard to even match his output' naruto thought as he settled into his water tortoise stance as he replied towards Killura's question "why do you want my name after all your about to die" Naruto said in a serious voice as he noticed the aura of the man in front of him oozing death and decided he needed to die as naruto knew if he lived only countless more innocent death's would be on his path.

Killura chuckled as he said "I like to know the name of those who interest me even if I'm about to kill them" Killura finished as he gave naruto a savaging grin that only had naruto narrow his eye's as Killura continued "by the way my name is Killura just thought you should know the name of your killer" Killura said as he continued to chuckle that soon turned into a horrifying laugh that frightened the citizens of Wilder and made Mary even more afraid of the man who killed her parents.

Naruto grimaced at the killing intent Killura's aura gave off but shrugged it off and tightened his stance getting ready to pounce while replying to Killura's taunt "My name is Naruto Senju" naruto said as he let out more of his Ki getting ready to fight. Killura noticed this and let out more of his Ki knowing talks were over with soon they were covered in red and silver Ki respectively that caused the clouds to darken and the ground to shake it also had the citizens of Wilder not to only stagger back but also pay more attention to the battle that would decide their fate.

**(Disturbed - Stupify)**

Naruto was the first to attack as he vanished towards Killura appering right in front of him with a right hook towards the face but Killura evaded his attack by tilting his head side ways and then proceeded to kneed naruto into the gut getting naruto to bend over in spit to come flying out of his mouth. Killura then started to kick naruto in the stomach who was getting hit higher and higher till Killura started flying while kicking naruto more until they reached 4,000 meter above ground. Killura then hit naruto with a double handle into his back that sent naruto plummenting towards the ground which caused a dust cloud to form and as Killura was about to laugh he was hit by a red Ki blast that blinded him in the face so he didn't see naruto shoot out of the dust cloud a tremendous speeds who reached Killura in seconds, naruto then started to punch Killura countless time in the stomach at highspeed before ending it with a sideways kick to the face that sent Killura crashing down towards the palace roof causing it to crash down but naruto wasn't finished as he then started to charge a Ki attack, he yelled out "Do me a favor and die **Red** **Eclipse**"Naruto said shouting as he sent two dark red Ki blast from his hands that combined into one as it headed towards a downed Killura, Killura quickly got up and started to charge his own attact as he put his hands in front of him he yelled out "You first brat** enlightened massacre**" Killura said as he fired a barrage of silver Ki blast that headed towards naruto's attack causing it to explode prematurely but this didn't stop naruto our Killura as they both disappeared and reappeared going into a high-speed battle as they blocked and attacked each others at a unbelievable pace until they met in a stalemate with both struggling to overpower the other as they snared into each others face until they both jumped away from each other and started charging Ki attacks, naruto put both of his hand in front of him that started to spark with red lighting, while Killura put his hands at his waist that started to glow a light green. Naruto was the first to finish charging his attack as he yelled out "**Red Spark Canon**" naruto said as he sent a huge red beam of Ki that sparked with lightning towards Killura who at the same time shouted the name of his technique "**Holy ****Incinerator**" Killura said as the light green Ki soon turned to white as he fired his beam attack that met Naruto's where it turned into a battle of dominance as they both tried to overpower each other. As the beams continued there clash the land around them started to get destroyed with trees and rocks flying through the air but soon the powerful beams started to fuse together causing an explosion to occur that sent out a giant shock wave which blasted both naruto and Killura towards the ground at unbelievable speeds causing two large dust clouds.

* * *

Citizens of Wild just stood their in shock at how power the two people in front of them were as the palace ground was totaled with nothing going to be built there for a long time as hushed whispers came around the shocked citizens some were even starting to believe the two were angry gods with how the rocks and dark clouds flowed around them as they fought at tremendous speeds.

Mary just stood there with such worry on her face it caused some of the citizens to pause as she just watched the dust cloud start to clear she got her first glimpse at her battle damaged knight. Naruto's kimono was long gone as he wore nothing but his scarf which was oddly undamaged along with his neck less still hanging about his neck but those were the only things not damaged as naruto had injury's all over him with blood soaking his chest and she even saw him cough out blood from his mouth along with his injury's were his left leg looking bloody as his left pants leg was gone and white pants were damaged as he also lost his left shoe in the fight, though he wasn't the only one as she noted Killura was in the same condition as naruto as his nose was twisted towards the right and his armor was destroyed except for his pants as blood soaked his fur he then started to limped out of the crater he created while naruto slowly walked out his own crater while holding what looked like his ribs, all in all Mary just hopped the fight would stop soon so that her knight could heal from his injury's as it looked the second round was about to begin.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked out of his crater feeling his ribcage noting that 3 of them were cracked causing him to wince as he spat out a some blood that was in his mouth though he was glad to see his tail was undamaged as it swished behind him.

Killura walked limping out of his crater with a cold glare on his face as he held his nose twisting it back into place as he proceeded to snort blood out of it onto the ground uncaringly as he watched his opponent walk out slowly from his crater but as he was watching him he noticed something brown swishing behind him as he looked further he couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter that drew naruto attention, "So what so funny" Naruto said as he stopped walking when his opponent started laughing. Killura just continued to laugh until it subdued into a chuckle as he finally spoke "I see now your a saiyan aren't you" Killura said in a statement kind of tone while naruto just narrowed his eyes nodding watching Killura closely.

"hahaha this is great if I bring your head back lord frieza would probably let me be captain of the ginyu force which means I don't need them anymore" Killura said with a sick grin on his face as he held out his arm and before naruto could react Killura shot a Ki blast in the direction of the prison hut both of them not knowing that Mary saved her fellow villagers who were currently sighing in happiness that they were safely away from there.

When naruto heard the explosion in the distance he didn't know why but something just snapped within him as anger unlike any kind he has ever felt before exploded in him

Killura watched as the young saiyan's haired covered his eye's as he clinched his fist taking pleasure in watching the youth feel this away that was until he sensed the Ki signatures of the citizens not to far off, figuring out that they some how escaped he was about to send a Ki blast in their direction but that changed when the strongest Ki signature he has every felt before exploded from the young saiyan as he turned towards naruto he felt a fist blast him off his feet towards the wall of the palace destroying it.

Naruto doesn't know what happened but suddenly he felt more powerful then he ever has before as he then yelled out loudly into the sky making the dark clouds even darker as the ground around him started to fall apart, when he stopped yelling his power started to increase even more. If you were to look at him you would see dark red Ki swirling around him as his hair started to stand straight up in turn into a dark red, with the whisker marks on his face disappearing out of sight as his eye's start changing with the pupils disappearing and his irises turning into a bright green.

* * *

King Kai was sitting in his chair waiting for his potential student when he felt the most tremendous amount of Ki he has every felt in a long time suddenly a rare serious look appeared on his face as he stood up ignoring everything around him and concentrated to where the Ki was coming from and after a while he found the high Ki signature coming from Planet Wilder in the west galaxy as he sensed around he found the Ki signature increase again as he looked at the battle field he then sensed a group of humans nearby so quickly entering one he started to get the picture of what the situation was and quickly went towards the young girl named Mary to further get what was happening he started looking at her memories trying to figure out the situation as he saw everything from her point of view from the leader killing her parents to naruto fighting a whole army by his himself, he then started to watch naruto release a abnormal amount of Ki as he started to changing before his eyes then King Kai saw the saiyan tail swishing behind him and figured out he was a saiyan. As his energy continued to grow he watched the young saiyan about to engage Killura for what would most likely be the final confrontation.

* * *

Naruto's new looked shocked Killura as he stood up dusting himself off he started to laugh while walking forward towards the still powering up naruto who looked at Killura.

"So this is the reason why frieza feared you race" Killura said as he to started to power up getting a look of shock from naruto that Killura laughed at as he said "what you didn't know if you take enough of the Okami powder it allows for high-speed regeneration" Killura finished as he started to glow a bright silver with Naruto glowing a dark red.

Naruto just narrowed his eye's as both naruto and Killura stopped powering up the battle field was paved in dark red and bright silver. Naruto then stood straight up and looked at Killura, "Fight me if your ready to die" Naruto said in a slightly high voice. Killura started to smile even more as his blood thirst increased and replied with his killing intent increasing as the seconds went by "Let's go you filthy monkey" Killura said as round two began.

**(Sevendust - Enemy)**

Naruto and Killura started walking towards each other which then soon turned into a sprint until they both disappeared from sight, blows soon started ringing out on the battle field before naruto and Killura reappeared in mid air hands clashed together trying to over power the other as their feet dug into the ground getting it to break apart. They both then let go throwing a single Ki blast at the other, that they both proceeded to bated away. Naruto then shouted "**crimson swipe**" sending a dark red Ki slash at Killura who leaned back dodging the blast while extending his hand towards naruto shouting his technique "**Enlightened Massacre**" Killura yelled out as Ki blast after Ki blast attacked Naruto who glided back at a fast pace as the blast destroyed his previous spot, after the blast stopped naruto and Killura glared at each other till suddenly Killura flew high in the sky looking at naruto with a blank expression until a bloodthirsty expression appeared. Then he started a technique signaling to naruto that the finale confrontation was now. Killura then yelled out "time for you to die monkey brat" he said as he extended his hand showing a bright white orb with black sparks around that grew till it was a little bigger than his head, naruto didn't reply towards the taunt as he to started to charged his own technique. Naruto raised his hands above his head forming light red orb that stated growing until it was as big as Killura's attack but then it started to compress turning it into a dark red ball the size of his eye as they both then shouted the names of their techniques in sequence "**Red Supernova**", "**Deadly Inspiration**" then their attacks clashed against each other. The ground around them started to break away and the already dark clouds started getting thicker, Killura's attack started to make naruto slide back. 'dame it I'm losing ground,' naruto thought as he struggled against Killura's attack knowing he couldn't dive out of the way or the planet would get hit causing it to explode but then naruto remember that everyone was dead, their was nobody to protect it was only him and Killura.

Mary and the villagers watched as naruto's struggle started to lessen as Killura's attack got closer in closer towards the planet many of the villagers started to accepted their fate, but Mary couldn't take not doing anything as she watched her knight start to lose, she then Shouted towards a struggling naruto "**Naruto-aniki you can do it beat that big bully up**". Naruto who heard her voice remembered that Mary was on the planet he just couldn't let her die and as his eye narrowed into determination he took a single step forward pushing Killura's attack back by a little, the villagers seeing this started shouting encouragement towards their struggling hero.

Naruto couldn't believe it the villagers were alive as he then thought to himself. 'dumbass why didn't you just sense for their Ki, Ugg I can think on that later I have to stop Killura from destroying the planet', naruto then ended his thoughts as his attack started to push Killura's back.

"What how is this possible I was just winning" Killura said as he tried pushing his attack back against naruto's but it was in vain as naruto's attack started to win against his as his attack was about to crash against him Killura heard naruto's voice ring out "Killura you only care about yourself and kill for joy now do me and everyone else a favor and **Die**" Naruto yelled out as his attack enveloped Killura's and soon hit him.

The villager's, King Kai, and naruto just watched as the supernova exploded into a giant fireball destroying everything it enveloped as naruto then fell on the ground unconscious with a smirk on his face knowing he saved Mary and her family.

* * *

King Kai watched as naruto's final technique won against Killura killing him in the process, King Kai then thought to himself. 'I got to say this young saiyan is quit interesting he's only six and from what I can sense he can already defeat goku and the saiyan's coming towards earth, hmm I'll be following your journey closely young saiyan'. King Kai ended his thoughts as he went back to waiting for his future student to come with the image of a false super saiyaned naruto in his mind.

* * *

**Naruto The Son of Broly Ending - Durarara! Ending 1 **

_Naruto is shown bloody, tired and taking deep breaths as he fights humanoid wolfs and dogs one after another and as he finishes the last he hears a scream and turns to see a blond haired girl but soon a white claw grabs hold of him and starts to drag him into a black pit and as he struggles to get free he looks up in see's the same girl running after him screaming his name with tears running down her face only for her to watch naruto vanish into the pit. as the blond haired girl drops towards her knees uncaring of a claw going towards her knowing her hero is gone. _

_the __blond haired girl is then shown being dragged into a black pit by the same white handed claw and as she closes her eye's to resign in her fate she is lifted up into the sky at high speed, her closed eye's snapped open to show naruto with fiery red Ki radiating off him as he shoots into the night sky he carries her bridal style leaving a trail of red as she just smiles and hugs naruto close towards her._

_Naruto is then shown walking away from a village as animals and humans alike wave him off they start to see red Ki flow of him as he then looks back and smiles before flying into the morning sky as the sun blurs his image._

_Naruto is then seen in his ship leaning back into his seat with a smirk on his face with a bracelet for his tail in his hands as his ship leaves the planet that he saved._

* * *

**And anthor one bites the dust, ok so some people have been saying I'm going to fast but truly naruto hasn't done that much he's six after all and I'm going through his age and besides training is all he's done so far and even in training that some people are saying he's to overpowered but he's not he's powerful yes but all I showed so far was him fighting grunts and a possible member of the ginyu force so basically right now naruto is as powerful as goku when he comes to namek also for those who think him going super saiyan so early is too powerful all I got to say is, trunks, gotten, future trunks, gohan, goku Jr., and vegeta Jr so yeah they all became super saiyan's at the ages 8,7,13,9 or so,8, and 8 in that order so no it's not to young besides he only went false super saiyan this chapter. but look forward to chapter 5: Super Saiyan state & The Meeting **

**Also check out my new fic either tomorrow or Friday it's the first crossover of it's kind I trust me I know I checked so unless it was deleted that mine would be the only one so yeah look forward to it also I need a beta please **


	5. Chapter 5: Notice

**I know, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter but just a notice that this story is going to be rewritten since I don't like how it's how it has a lack of details and really big plots holes that are in it, also I currently have a poll for my new story that is coming out Wednesday and I really need people to vote so please visit my profile and look at the summary and pictures for the story **

**Thank you **

**Ps. my new story for the poll is A Father First, A Shinobi Second **


End file.
